


Hold on to me as we go

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Series: Home [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Song fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: This is the first work of my mini drabble series. It will be four fics that just show a peek into Ten and Rose's lives. This is solid fluff, but the tiny hint of angst comes in later fics.





	Hold on to me as we go

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright I want to formally apologize for any and all Shakespeare references you might find in this thing. I’m in a Shakespeare class so that stuff is getting INGRAINED into me. Anyways, moving along, like usual the fic was inspired by a song, this one being “Home” by Phillip Phillips, and will be part of a four part series of one-shots based around songs all by the same name. Hence why this title is a line from the song and not the actual title of the song. On a final note, I’m dedicating this fic to my printer because I’m sorry buddy for cussing you the fuck out, it wasn’t your fault I printed off the wrong paper and submitted it to my teacher. *pats printer gently*… also to Shakespeare. I love you, but I still don’t apologize for hating Titus Andronicus as well as Romeo and Juliet. (Forewarning this was written and dedicated last year about this time).

_Hold on to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble—it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_-“Home” by Phillip Phillips_

 

The sun glared furiously down over the sweeping hills and rolling rivers of the land. It shined as if it sought out the sole goal of suffocating the planet in a stifling heat. Still, the inhabitants moved on about their daily lives. They bartered and haggled and carted about giggling children. Every single one of them was steadfastly ignoring the odd box that had appeared at the edge of town.

 

The doors of the phone box swept open revealing a man with perfectly styled messy hair and a beautiful woman with a wide smile.

 

“So where are we today, Doctor?” Rose inquired taking his hand in hers.

 

“This, Rose, is Callieste, a somewhat small planet in the Ophelia system.”

 

“What Ophelia like in Shakespeare,” she queried.

 

The Doctor grinned proudly at her, “Absolutely brilliant you are Rose Tyler.” He leaned over and stopped to kiss her chastely, before resuming their stroll around the town.

 

“Ironically enough this is the capital city of one of the provinces, a city by the name of Lavinia. Not sure if you recognize that name or not, she was a key character in one of Shakespeare’s lesser known works by the name of ‘Titus Andronicus.’” He paused for a moment looking contemplatively at a food stand before continuing his ramble, “actually a lot of die hard Shakespeare fans hate the play. They say it’s down right terrible. Then again, I can’t disagree much myself. But some went so far as to say he didn’t actually even write the play himself, that someone else did and published under his name pretending to be him. Others just say he was too young at the time in which he wrote it. Perhaps we should ask him. Oh, wouldn’t that be exciting Rose! Meet Shakespeare! Dreams for another day, though. Anyways, so Lavinia was a maiden in the story and basically gets kidnapped, has her hands cut off, gets her tongue cut out, also she is-”

 

Rose cuts him off with a short, “No offense Doctor but can we get some food.” Mostly she cut him off because it’s nearly noon for her and she’s yet to of eaten that day, but also majorly because she does NOT want to know where that ramble was leading to with the horrors the girl faced.

 

The Doctor nodded, already in the process of directing them towards a vendor before purchasing some strange blue and purple dish that reminded Rose a bit of gelato in texture and a bit of lavender and blueberries in taste. It wasn’t nearly as good as chips in her opinion but she still delighted in the sweet.

 

After finishing lunch, or well was it technically breakfast? Who knows. Either way, after finishing their meal the couple made their way to the far opposite edge of town and to a winding path that led to a series of seven waterfalls that actually flowed up not down.

 

The Doctor babbled on about the myths surrounding it with gods and goddesses and demons. How the people of the city worshiped it as holy ground which is why they had to walk barefoot. Walking barefoot, however, only led to slipping and scrambling and giggling giddily. It also led to a few well deserved snogs that got them one hell of a lecture from a small child. The small child who decided to take it upon himself of saying why “girls are gross” before he was carted away by his mothers, leaving the Doctor and Rose trying to desperately contain a fit of laughter.

 

By the time they reached the waterfall nearly two hours had passed, but the time was worth it to see the stunning reflection of the sun on the water causing the deep violet hue to shatter into an array of thousands of shades of purple.

 

Within a span of a few short moments of being cast in the glow of the light coming off the water, a small bird began singing a soft tune. Rose had an odd feeling as though she recognized the tune.

 

“Killaesel.” The Doctor said. “Translates to mean ‘blue songbird of home.’”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“She. She’s singing for her spouse to come back from the migration. One of the birds is charged to stay with the chicks. Any gender can stay home, but one of them must leave to go collect materials from a forest thousands of miles away. The materials they look for have to be able to survive the next winter. Meanwhile, the one who stays home always sings their song of longing. It sounds familiar because it sounds different to everyone who hears it. The song sounds like home to the listener.” He looked down at Rose and squeezed her hand gently. She squeezed back.

 

After a few more moment, the Doctor stretched out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

 

Rose grinned back at him, “you may.”

 

They danced like that together in the sunlight and waterfall mist, listening to the soft tune of a loving partner.

 

When at last the song concluded, Rose leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. There was no anger like the night after France, no franticness like there had been the night after Krop Tor, no tears and gentle touches like the night after meeting the Wire. None of that. Just the soft touch of lips to lips. When at last their mouths opened for one another it somehow remained gentle with the soft explorations of each others mouths and the loving slide of tongues against one another. They held each other as if they had the rest of eternity to do so.

 

By the time they returned to the Tardis well after night had fallen, the day had been a calm one for the pair. They’d walked, babbled about anything and everything, ate strange foods and gotten mistaken countless times for being married, despite their only dating status. These were the moments Rose liked best, though. She was all for the running and the adrenaline, for the peaceful revolutions, the ending of wars, and thrill of being chased or giving chase. But, moments of standing on another world, of feeling the planet turn beneath her feet, feel the warmth of a foreign sun, and learning things she still found so beautiful they were nearly unbelievable. To walk to a far off place with his hand twined in hers, with their lips sometimes pressed, and admire distant stars, all the while feeling at home. Of course, she felt at home because this was her home. Beside him, with him, together. Rose knew it never mattered how they lived their lives. It hardly mattered if they had the most thrilling adventures or the dullest of domestic ways if she was with him, she was happy. If she was with him, she was home.

 

So maybe all those feelings, of home and love and joy and incomparable value of their relationship whatever it may be, is what made her swear to him her forever. That under a distant sky with flying aliens and glowing sunsets she was speaking a far greater truth than they would ever comprehend. That her forever wasn’t just the numbered days by his side. That her forever was her limited breaths or counted heartbeats, but perhaps it was the life that still went on when she wasn’t with him any longer. That if she couldn’t live to be two thousand, that if she died in battle or got separated from him one day, the memory of these good moments would last. These memories would never fade from his mind as much as from hers, because, after all, she was as much his home as he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is being posted on a Monday not a Friday, I meant to post it on Friday but in real time (ie. 2017) I am in the process of moving so I have not had wifi


End file.
